


The Vacation

by aaaalex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaalex/pseuds/aaaalex
Summary: Tags and rating may change as the story continues. New chapter every 2-4 days (?)Eren Jaeger is madly in love with his two best friends from high-school; Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith. There's a problem though, Eren thinks that they are both straight, whilst they are both gay as a rainbow. What will happen when Eren's mother takes them out on a vacation together?(((I've reuploded this fic from a while ago, and this time I intend to finish it. I deleted the fic a few months ago, as well as my other works, so if anyone recognises this fic, that's why)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (((Hmm maybe you have already read this fic? You recognise this fic from somewhere else? Yeah that's because I deleted it. You can blame me for that. You're welcome.
> 
> If you notice any grammar errors please tell me :3

-Eren POV-

"EREN! C'MON! GET YA ASS DOWN STAIRS, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"MUM ONE FUCKING MINUTE GEEZ"

Seriously, It's only 5 minutes over the due time. Gawwwd. You can't get a minutes peace in this house! I'm currently trying to close my suitcase, it's overflowing, and it can't shut. I pack too much, I should probably only take necessities. Anyway, Mum said that we should go on a vacation a couple of days ago, and that's exactly what we're getting ready for. Buuuut, me being my lazy self, I packed the morning we're scheduled to leave. 

Ah, finally. It shut.

"EREN!"  
"COMING!"

I haul my suitcase down stairs (I nearly tripped over and broke my neck). When I get down, the first thing I see is the angry expression on my Mum's face. I nervously laugh, she's so scary when she's angry. Ha, fuck me.

"Sooooo, should we get going Mum? We're gonna be late"

Her expression changes from 'Angry demonic Mum' to 'Eren I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up right now'. I hear a snicker from behind and I see my friends Erwin and Levi sitting there. 

"Waaaaait, hold up. Why the fuck are you guys here?"  
"Levi and I we're invited along, I hope you don't mind Eren?"  
"OH! NO! I mean, yeah 'course not"

Let's see, I've had a crush on Levi and Erwin since year 9, we're in year 11 now. They're in nearly all of my classes, we hang out at break and dinner (since i'm a loner) and i've grown to be affectionate towards them. I don't know if they've noticed, but I hope they haven't. I mean, it would be nice if they did, but it'll be embarrassing! I'm starting to sound like a schoolgirl, I need to shut up. 'It's wrong to be loving two people', that's what my Mum would say if I told her. But I hate her anyway, so I couldn't care less about what she says.  
~~~~~~

"Where are we? It's freezing!"

"We're in Canada, the cold, mountains Eren. Dumb Brat" (A/N- I don't know shit about Canada, It's the first thing I thought of)  
"CANADA?! SERIOUSLY?!"  
"Tch, Brat shut up, it's not that cold"  
"Levi, you're a vampire, you're immune to the cold! Shut up"

"What? If you want to live you will shut up now!"  
"MAKE ME BITCH!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP NOW!"

The conversation between Levi and I quiets when Mum speaks up. We both immediately stop bickering and continue walking to... wherever we're walking to. If I'm honest here, I wasn't listening to anyone on the plane, so I don't know where we're going. Sue me, I couldn't give a fuck. After around 5 minutes of mindless walking and strained conversations, a wooden cabin comes into view. It's the only thing here, so I assume that's where we're staying. Since I watch too many horror films, I immediately think that this is secretly the set of 'The Cabin in the Woods' and we're all going to be murdered horrifically. But, I doubt it. I don't think my Mum hates us all that much. 

When we're close, Mum produces a set of keys, a book and money out of her purse, she can hold anything in there seriously! She unlocks the door but doesn't go inside. Mum, earth to Mum, It's freezing! I'm turning to ice, let me inside! After about 10 seconds of uncomfortable silence, she turns round and faces us. 

"Now, we're all going to be staying here for a week. This is my friends cabin, however there are only two beds. This means that you'll all have to share, or one of you could sleep on the couch, I don't mind. As long as you don't squabble and make a racket, I don't care what you get up too. There are some rules however. One, no sneaking out at night. Two, no childish behaviour. And three, no funky behavior at night. Now if you don't mind, i'm heading to bed to catch some sleep"

We all blush at the last rule, I can tell I have a horrified expression, and that both Erwin and Levi are looking at me like i'm an alien. How did she...? How long has she known? I want to bury myself into a hole and never come out again. 

"Eren? Is there something you want to tell Levi and I?"  
"Ah... Yeah?"  
"Hmm? C'mon, let's go inside and talk there, It's too cold outside"

Together, we all enter the cabin. It's cozy and dark, the fireplace is lit and the curtains are drawn. One of the door are shut, so I assume that's where Mum is. We all sit on the couch and an uncomfortable silence falls between us. Erwin speaks up first, thank the lord.

"Eren"  
"Okay i'm sorry! I've been attracted to you and Levi for a while now and I haven't had the guts to tell you! Since year 9, I've loved you, but I know that sounds stupid! I know that you're probably thinking it's strange to love two people, but I don't care! I just want you both to be mine, but that's never going to happen. It's okay if you hate me now, you know what? Let's just forget this ever happened and move on with our lives, yeah? Just pretend that I don't love you and-"

"Eren! Stop!"

I don't realise i'm crying at this point, until Erwin grabs my face and forces me to look up. I expect to see the shocked and disgusted faces of Erwin and Levi, but instead I see forgiving and understanding. Almost as if they agree. What?

"Eren, it's okay. Don't cry, please"

I'm hauled into the arms of Erwin and Levi, surrounded by warmth, I forget about my worries, and my eyes start to grow tired. Before I fall asleep, I hear Erwin and Levi talking to each other.

"I didn't think he would feel the same way Levi"

"Hmm, i agree eyebrows. But, talk in the morning. 'M tired"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep conversations between Levi and Erwin occur, and Levi fall into a deep abyss of sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS FIC! 
> 
> I've been going through some 'life shit' that I will explain in the end chapter notes ;-;
> 
> This is a short chapter so beware.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry again

(Eren POV)

Hmm, I can probably think of 10 ways to wake up to in the morning, and being practically kicked in the crotch isn't one of them.

It's probably Levi. Erwin wouldn't do that, he's too kind. Well, kinder than Levi that is, and he doesn't really give a flying fuck about anyone and anything. Thinking back to year 9 (grade 8) of high-school, my first encounter was seeing him beating the living daylight out of a taller student. Teachers had to come and break up the fight, and they got suspended for a week. Since then I looked up to him (or down at I guess) since he was able to take down a student who was taller and older than him. Which is ironic since Levi is the shortest person I know. I just fell in love with how strong he was, stronger than me at least.

_Well, I also fell in love with his body._

Erwin on the other hand, is just as strong, but doesn't really show it that much. Unlike Levi, he doesn't fight with others and keeps quite a calm attitude most of the time. Although there are times when the 'calm and quiet' Erwin Smith, morphs into quite a scary creature. If someone talks shit about someone he cares about or does something that is out of order and just plain rude, then hell is released. I'm talking about verbal fighting, insults and shouting, that's Erwin's way of fighting.

_And I am madly in love with both of them._

"Eren~ Wake up sleepyhead! You can't stay here all day, besides I made breakfast, brat"

I snap my eyes open just in time to see Levi walking away, presumably to the kitchen. Seriously, even though he has a strong physical appearance, he has the worst language ever. But to be honest, I guess I can't really say anything about that myself.

_But that ass is something... amazing._

No, don't say that! Levi will have my head on display if he found out I said that, I really need to get a hold of myself. I mean, it's not that I disagree -it is a nice ass- but I should really stop with the dirty thoughts.

It's gonna cost me my life someday...

~~~~ (Levi POV 0.o)

"Hey, Erwin?"

I call out to Erwin as we're sitting at the dining table waiting for Eren to get his lazy ass up of the couch after I 'woke him up'.

At the mention of his name, Erwin looks up at me, and I catch the questioning look in his eyes when he makes eye contact.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think Eren 'likes' us? As in he actually thinks we're attractive?"

The once questioning look in Erwin's eyes turns into a look of concern at my words

"Whatever do you mean? Are you.. doubting yourself?"

"Well I mean, I'm not the most.. attractive person ever. I have a lot of problems that make me a mess, on the outside and the inside. The idea that someone, apart from you, actually thinks i'm a 'nice person' just makes me question myself. It's something I can't help, you know?"

The look of concern in his eyes deepens, then his gaze softens and he looks down at the table.

"Levi, you are an amazing person, I still don't understand how you can doubt yourself. True, you have your ups and downs at times, but that doesn't make you a bad person. If anything, it gives you a sense of uniqueness. So don't ever think that way of yourself again, I like you and so does Eren"

Trust Erwin to deliver an emotional speech. I know that I shouldn't doubt myself, and that I should always 'think positively' of myself. But I just can't. I've been told so many times that i'm 'too quiet' and i'm a 'freak'. I now have the names tattooed into my memory, reminding me that i'm not normal. Due to that, I have always found it hard to accept myself for who I really am. I don't let myself believe in the idea of love, so it always shocks me when I meet someone who can admit to actually liking me.

_So that's why Eren amazes me..._

I met Erwin when I was in Primary School. We were in all of the same classes as each other, and we sat next to each other often. We both ended up taking a liking to each other, and before we knew it, we were spending all of our free time together. Whenever someone would come up to me and start to call me names, he would always stand up for me, even though I could always do it myself. Erwin was the first person I ever gained trust in, and was the first friend I ever had.

Long story short, Erwin was the first person to ever show any emotion towards me. He made me feel loved for once in my life, I never really had parents to do that for me. So it's no wonder that when Eren said he had feelings for both Erwin and I...

_That I felt so relieved that someone cares about me that much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaaaaasically, i've just had ALOT on my mind recently that has been more important than writing. 
> 
> Turns out that i am trans (ftm) and... yea. Tbh im scared to tell my friends/family, since i'm scared of what they'll think. I have been thinking up conversations of how i can bring it up..? but im an anxiety ridden mess and i can't get through an emotional sentence without crying my eyes out ;-;
> 
> I mean the other day whilst i was standing with my friends at school, a kid comes up to me and asks me 'are you a boy?' then walks away. Now i had gotten my hair cut short a while ago, but this was a BIG MOMENT IN MY SAD LIFE! The only thoughts going through my head were "i actually look like a boy? someone thinks i'm a boy?!" At this point my friends are convincing me that I look likea girl, and i shouldn't worry what other people think i am. 
> 
> at this point i'm jusy smiling awkwardly, it's not like you can just respond with;
> 
> "oh its okay! I'm trans anyway,I want to be a guy!"
> 
> Ima stop ranting about my issues now, i need sleep. 
> 
> ...Comments make me happy inside :3  
> ...Please refer to me as He/Him or.... call me Alex or Al!
> 
> and please follow my tumblr(s):   
> -chrishatesyou- and -chrishateshimself-
> 
> thanks for putting up with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Chrishatesyou  
> Instagram: Artbyal_
> 
> Comments make me happy inside:3


End file.
